1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus which seals a preset number of sheets by using a paper band having preset information printed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a banknote processing apparatus as a sheet processing apparatus, a paper band is wrapped around a preset number banknotes to seal the same. In such a banknote processing apparatus, for example, a plurality of banknotes are classified according to a condition such as a banknote type or banknote condition. Further, particular banknotes which reach a present number among the thus classified banknotes are wrapped with a paper band on which preset information is printed and are thus sealed. In the banknote processing apparatus, preset various information items are printed on the paper band used to seal the preset number of banknotes. In the conventional banknote processing apparatus, preset printing contents which are previously set or printing contents which are set only by a special operation are printed on the paper band. Therefore, it is difficult to change the printing contents of the paper band in the conventional banknote processing apparatus.